xMen The Second Generation
by gordhanx
Summary: Summary Inside. On Hiatus
1. Pilot Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the oc's except Nina, Gabriel, Christina, Rebecca Jade aka RJ and Jasmine.

Telepathic Speak

**Regular Speak**

The scene opens in a jungle looking place. A 17 year old with brown hair and brown eyes (Gabriel), is running through the jungle. Suddenly a loud ROAR was heard. He briefly stopped in his tracks, and turned to see a giant T-Rex running towards him. Gabriel looked towards the giant dinosaur, and narrowed his eyes. Two red laser shot out of his eyes, which hit the T-Rex, on its face.

"Gotcha" he said while smirking. Just then two more T-Rexes, showed up from behind the first one. "Dang it".

Gabriel was preparing to shot more laser beams at the dinosaurs, when five glowing playing cards where flying towards the dinosaurs, which all exploded upon contact. "Hey Gabriel, looks like you could use a hand" Said a young boy with dark brown hair and eyes (Clark), who came running from behind a tree.

"Not really, but thanks anyway Clark" Gabriel responded. Just then T-Rexes recovered from the blast, and started walking towards the boys. They started slowly walking towards the two, when something hot and fast (Jason) came out of nowhere, and rammed the front T-Rex knocking it out.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late" said a female voice. The boys turned to see, a young girl with blue skin, amber eyes, and blue hair (Jasmine). Behind her were three other teens. The first one was a boy with blue eyes, brown hair and tanned skin (Logan). The second one was another boy, but this one had green eyes, black hair and tanned skin (Jose). The third boy had brown hair, brown eyes and was slightly less than then the rest (Adrian Drake).

"What are you talking about? You guys arrived just in time" Clark said. Just then the two other T-Rexes started stomping towards the group. Adrian D, shot two ice beams each one hit a T-Rex, freezing it solid. However they eventually broke free, and began once again to walk towards the teens.

"Zappity-zap-zap!" said a male voice (Jack), as a few balls of electricity where thrown at the dinosaurs, temporarily stunning them.

"About time you showed up Jack" Clark said sarcastically.

"Hey better late than never right?" Jack responded. Just then the T-Rexes started to recover, from the stunning that Jack had given them, and started rising back to their feet.

"Come let's get moving!" Logan said as he and the rest of the teens (along with Jason), started running away from the dinosaurs, who were chasing after them.

"We have to slow them down!" Gabriel said. "Adrian ice wall".

"No problem-o" Adrian responded, as turned around and shot an icy beam, which created a thick wall of ice, in order to keep the dinosaurs at bay. And it worked...for a few seconds, before the dinosaurs just shattered through it.

"Oh come one!" Jose cried.

"We should split up. Clark, Jose, Adrian and Logan you take the one to the left, we'll handle the one to the right.

"Got it" Clark said he charged up 3 ace cards, and threw them at one of the T-Rexes. They exploded and the T-Rex started following Ace and his squad, while the other T-Rex kept walking towards the others. Gabriel fired his optic blasts at it, causing the back away a bit. While he was doing this, Jack took the liberty to create several more electric balls, which he threw at the T-Rex.

While they were doing this, Jasmine teleported away, and returned with a vine in her hand. She ran towards the T-Rex, and wrapped the vine around it's' legs, causing it to fall. "I know that you probably had him, but I couldn't let you guys have all the fun." She said.

(Meanwhile with Clark and the others)

The T-Rex was stomping towards the group, while they were trying to out run it. "So what's the plan?" Jose asked Clark.

"What plan?" he replied.

That really got Logan angry. "You mean DON'T EVEN HAVE A PLAN?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Clark shrugged. "Except for: make it up as I go along."

"My favorite." Adrian said dryly.

Logan finally deciding he had had enough of this, stopped in his tracks, and concentrated. He clapped his hands together, and five identical-looking clones appeared. "You guys go ahead, I'll distract Mr. scaly" he said. The others ran head, while Logan and his clones turned to face the T-Rex.

The T-Rex opened its jaws, and prepared to swallow one of the clones whole. However the clone ran out of the way, before it could do so. This went on for a while, until a Half human half wolf looking boy jumped from a tree, and scratched the T-Rex in the eye. It then continued attacking the T-Rex, until Clark came back and threw several charged up ace cards at the T-Rex, finally knocking it unconscious.

_Simulation complete. _A robotic voice said, as the jungle turned into Plain round room.

"Al right team 1 you may exit, team 2 you're turn" Cyclops said threw the microphone on the control pad, of the Danger Room Mark 2, a new built training facility based on the original Danger Room.

"Ha that was almost too easy" Adrian said as he and the others, exited through a door in which another group of teenagers where sitting and waiting.

"Hey sis, did you see me back there?" Jose asked his sister Nina.

"I saw you, running in fear" She responded.

"Hey I didn't just run in fear, I nearly took out a giant T-Rex on my own" Jose said a bit angrily.

"Right, sure you did big brother. But just wait and I'll show you how it's really done" Nina said, as she got up.

"Hey sis, got job back there with the T-Rex" Nell said praising her sister for what she did.

"Thank you Nell, I hope you do just as good" Jasmine said to her sister, as she walked away not realizing that she was walking towards one of her sisters invisible portals until "Ahhh!"

This caused Nellee to started laughing out loud.

"Nice work back there Clark" Clark's sister Anna said.

"Ha, that was nothing. Wait until my first solo training simulation, then I'll give you something to praise about" Clark said.

"Hey Jason, good job back there" RJ, Jason's sister said to her brother.

"Thanks RJ, Good luck with your training simulation" Jason said.

"Aren't you gonna congratulate me on the victory Eliza?" Logan asked his stubborn sister.

"Please, I can take more T-Rex then all of you combined" She said not impressed.

"Hey Christina, what do you think about my preformats?" Adrian asked his sister Christina.

"It was awesome!" Christina said.

"I know right?" He said as he and Christina high-fived.

"Good job back there big brother" Chelsea said to Jack.

"Thanks" Jack Responded.

"But I can do better" Chelsea then said smirking.

"Well done Gabriel" Lucy whispered to her bigger brother.

"Thank you Lucy, good luck with your simulation" Gabriel said.

"Thank you" She responded.

"Al right kids, move it along you have a simulation to complete" Wolverine said to the teens sitting.

"Good luck!" Clark said to the others, as they entered the Danger Room Mark 2.

_Simulation begin._ The same robotic voice said. As the training room turned into a forest, and three giant, tigers appeared. Lucy, Anna and Nelle raised their fists, Christina got ready to fire some fireworks, Nina turned into her fire wolf form, RJ's body turn in magma as she prepared to shot lava at the tigers, Eliza created 5 duplicates and Chelsea charged up her electric blast as the group prepared to fight the Tigers.

**So that's the end of the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it, and do tell if I'm writing the ocs in character or not. Also chapter ideas are welcome.**


	2. Pilot Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the oc's except Nina, Gabriel, Christina, Rebecca Jade aka RJ and Jasmine.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

The tiger leapt towards Chelsea, who quickly took it out with an electric blast. The tiger was sent flying backwards, before jumping back on its feet. Meanwhile another one of the tigers, leapt to attack Lucy but she lifted it up with her telekinesis, and threw it at a tree.

"Here, kitty" One of Eliza's clones said to a tiger. The tiger leapt towards the clone, but Eliza just made a few more clones and they all grabbed the tiger in midair, and threw him to the ground. Meanwhile RJ had taken down one of the tigers with her lava (Not something she was proud of), when suddenly 2 more tigers popped up. Then one of the tigers behind her leapt on her, and pinned her to the ground.

"Get it off me!" RJ shrieked. The tiger was about to scratch her face, when Nina (in her fire wolf form) leapt on the tiger, and pushed it off of RJ. She then let loose a thick stream of fire breath at the tiger, which hit it square on the chest knocking it out. Another tiger was running towards Nelle, who in the nick of time created an invisible portal behind her, which the tiger fell into.

"Come on kitty cat, show me what you've got" Christina said firing some firework at one of the tigers, knocking it back. As the tiger got back on its feet, Anna reached out and touched it on its head. A few seconds later she let go, and tiger started to try and attack her. However with the reflexes she got from the tiger, she managed to dodge every hit until Lucy shot the tiger with her optic blasts.

"Hey I had him" Anna said a bit annoyed.

"You're welcome" Lucy responded before the two started fighting the tigers again.

Meanwhile up in the control panel, the now grown up Cyclops was looking at the squad threw a tv screen. **"It's hard to believe it's been so long..."**

(Flashback)

"Jean come on, we have to get out of here!" Scott yelled at his wife, who was holding a 2 year old red haired girl with brown eyes (Olivia). He was holding a young a 2 year old Gabriel.

"Mommy, I'm scared" the young Olivia whispered.

"Don't worry darling, everything's going to be alright" Jean said to her daughter. The couple along with kids ran towards and elevator, which lead to the X-Jet. When they arrived the location, they ran towards the X-Jet. Suddenly a giant explosion was heard behind them, and they were knocked back a bit. They turned to see a giant red robot looking towards them.

"Target acquired-Target Identification, Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Initiate battle mode" the robot said, while charging an energy beam from its arm. Suddenly a glowing playing card was thrown at the robot, temporarily stopping it. It turned out the cards came from Gambit, who was with his pregnant wife Rouge and their daughter Anna.

"Thanks Remy, where are the others?" Scott asked Gambit.

"On their way" Gambit responded, when the sentinel recovered from the cards, and started firing several small missiles at the group. Jean used her telekinesis to send them at the sentinel, which took it out. Just then a pregnant Kitty and Kurt came facing threw the wall with a 2 year old boy, with brown hair and brown eyes (Alexander) and a two year old Jasmine. Then another elevator open to reveal Bobby and a pregnant Jubilee.

"**Xavier where are you?" **Jean telepathy said to Xavier.

"**I'm in the hall room, wait for me"** He telepathy said back to Jean. He along with Wolverine, Ororo and Beast we're leading the rest of the x-men (Which consisted of a pregnant Rahne and Roberto and their kids Adrian and Jose, a pregnant Amara and Sam and their son Jason, X-23 and Jamie and their kids Eliza and Logan, and Ray and a pregnant Tabritha and their son Jack) to safety. Suddenly the roof exploded, and a few sentinels where seen.

"Come on let's move it!" Wolverine said to the group. They quickly began to run away from the sentinels, who started shooting at them. That's when Storm started levitating off the ground, and began to summon lightning bolts from the clouds to strike down the sentinels. This caused the sentinels to temporarily shut them down, before one of them shoot Storm knocking her out.

"Storm!" Beast said. Wolverine grabbed Storm and held her under his arms. The group began running again, until they reached a group of secret elevators. They all raced inside, and just barely managed to escape one of the sentinel's lasers. When the elevator stopped, they all raced out of the elevator and into the new model of the X-Jet, which was bigger and better than the original. However just then, a group of sentinels appeared from the hole the first one had made, and prepared their lasers.

"Come on" Cyclops said, as the group ran towards the X-Jet. However just as everyone was getting onboard, a sentinel looked towards Charles and fired a laser from its eye and hit Charles.

"CHARLES!" Jeans screamed horrified, when she saw her mentor being hit leaving nothing of him left. The other x-men looked equally shocked at his, and started to cry a little. Jean however was now furious, and used her powers to make the sentinels fire their own weapons at each other, thus destroying them. She then silently walked inside the X-Jet as it closed its cockpit, and flew out of the mansion. Inside the X-Jet, everyone was crying at the loss of their mentor. "I...can't believe he's gone" Jean said threw sulks.

"Me neither Jean" Scott said placing a hand on her shoulder. Wolverine was piloting the jet, and started driving it south.

"Where are we going?" Kitty asked, still a bit teary eyed.

"To Antarctica, more specifically the Savage Land. Charles took the liberty to make a base there, in case this sort of thing might happen" Wolverine answered as flew the X-Jet towards Antarctic.

(End of Flashback)

_Simulation complete_. The robotic voice said, bringing Cyclops out of his flashback. He turned back to see that team 2, had completed their training mission. He then turned to the microphone and said "Al right team 2 hit the showers, team 3 you're turn" he said.

"You were thinking about it again weren't you?" Jean said from behind.

"*Sigh* Yeah, I still can't believe it's been 15 years since then" He said.

"Me neither, I still miss" Jean said a bit sadly.

"We all do Jean, we all do" Scott said, turning to see team 3 (Which consisted of Olivia, Alexander, Adrian Da Costa, and a girl with green eyes and brown hair (Zoey)) in the Danger Room mark 2. He then went to the control pad, and pushed some buttons, and suddenly the Danger Room mark 2, turned into a desert and 3 giant lizards appeared.

Meanwhile Jasmine was swimming in the ocean, while mumbling to herself. "Man I swear I have to be more careful around Nelle". While she was swimming, she did not notice that a shark was swimming towards her.


	3. Pilot Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the oc's except Nina, Gabriel, Christina, Rebecca Jade aka RJ and Jasmine.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

"Almost there, almost there," Jasmine said to herself. She was swimming in the very cold water of Antarctica. Hopefully when she got home, she could get her father to talk to Nell about her mischievous nature, but she knew that would only temporarily stop Nell before she would return to her pranks again.

However she didn't notice that a shark was swimming towards her, and when it was close enough it dived down and began swimming upwards at Jasmine. Finally Jasmine couldn't take it anymore, and teleported onto an iceberg a few feet away just barely evading the shark. She then began teleporting from iceberg to iceberg.

Meanwhile with Team 3 in the danger room, the teens were dealing with the lizards. Olivia had just been knocked a few feet back by one of the lizards, but she recovered and used her telekinesis to push it back.

"Show me what you've got lizard breath," Zoey taunted to another lizards, which was walking towards her. It raised its reptilian hand, and proceeded to try and hit her, but she evaded the paw and made 8 clones of herself. They grabbed the lizard by the tail, but it simply threw them off.

"Time to put this to an end," Adrian Da Costa said as he ran towards one of the lizards, and then slashed him in the throat. It fell down dead.

The lizard that was pushed back by Olivia was now walking towards here. Just then Alexander came from underneath it, grabbed its tail and phased through the sand with it. Naturally since it was only sand, the lizard just raised its tail from the sand.

"Olivia, use you're power to lift up Adrian, and then throw him at the lizard," Alexander said.

"Whatever you say," Olivia responded.

"Wait what..." Before Adrian could finish, Olivia telekinetically lifted Adrian up in the air and threw him towards the lizard. He then scratched the lizard in its eye in midair, and when he landed he began slicing the lizard's legs until it fell.

"Al right, let's try this again," Zoey said as she created 8 clones (the other 8 clones had been deleted a while ago) and they jumped at the final lizard, and kicked it in the face knocking it unconscious.

_Simulation complete_. The robotic voice said, as the desert turned back into the plain room.

"Al right team 3, you're free to leave the danger room," Scott said through the microphone. The team exited the room.

Meanwhile with Jasmine, she was teleporting onto an iceberg when it broke and she fell into the water. She quickly teleported back onto another iceberg, and began her teleporting trip again. She did not see that a giant snake-like thing was beginning to follow her.

Meanwhile back with the rest of the kids, they were all standing in a row as Wolverine was giving them a review on the training simulation.

"Well I must say you still have a lot of work to do. First of you barely work as a team, which is the main purpose of these team simulations. Second you need to be more careful, so you don't lose your heads in the real world. And third...where's elf junior?" He asked Nell.

"Well you see Nell pulled a prank on Jasmine, by tricking her into one of her portals," Nina responded.

"And where exactly did you send her?" Wolverine asked Nell.

"Um...a few feet away from here, in the middle of the ocean," Nell answered. While she was a great liar, she thought I would probably be best not to lie to Wolverine.

"YOU WHAT?" Wolverine asked as he quickly ran towards Scott, who was still in the control room. "Hey Scott, we have a problem!"

Meanwhile with Jasmine, she had finally made it to dry land. Her hair and cloths were soaked wet. "Well at least it can't get any worse from here right?" she said. Just as she was finished saying that, she heard something rising from the water. When she turned to see what it was, she saw a giant serpent looming over her. It was red and black. It also had bright red eyes. It had a set of small, sharp white teeth, and fins protrude from its side and head.

Suddenly the inside of its mouth began to glove, and a white beam was beginning to from. Jasmine was too scared to do anything but look at the serpent-like creature. Just as the serpent was about to fire the laser, her dad Kurt teleported from behind her and then grabbed her and teleported away from the laser in the nick of time.

He reappeared a few meters away, next to a rock. "Stay here," he said to Jasmine before teleporting back towards the serpent.

When Kurt reappeared a few feet, from where Jasmine was standing a while ago, he could see that most of the X-Men (Scott, Jean, Remy, Bobby and Wolverine) had arrived.

The serpent fired another laser at the X-Men, who just barely evaded it. Remy grabbed some of his cards, and threw them at the serpent which exploded on impact. The serpent flinched, but quickly recovered. Then several small missiles, where fired from the top of its fins. Scott used his optic blasts to hit the missiles in midair, while Bobby froze them in ice.

Bobby then froze the serpent, in a block of ice. After a few seconds of being frozen stiff, the serpent broke free and shattered the ice into pieces.

Jean used her telekinesis to break the ice covering some of the missiles, and she threw them at the serpent. The serpent flinched once again, before recovering and firing another beam at the X-men who dodged it.

Scott began firing optic blasts at the serpent, but it barely had any effect on it. The serpent fired another group of missiles at them, but bobby made a thick ice wall. The missiles hit the ice wall shattering it to pieces and sending the X-men flying away.

"Jean throw me!" Wolverine shouted. Jean telekinetically lifted Wolverine in the air, and then threw him towards the serpent. Wolverine retracted his claws, and sliced the serpent a few feet away from its head.

Scott fired a huge optic beam at the place Wolverine had scratched, and with that one blast the head feel clean of. It landed a few feet away from Remy, while the body feel to the ground. As Jasmine took a better look at the serpent from her rock, she was it was a robot.

"What is that?" she asked as she crept from her hiding place.

"It's a water-type sentinel," Kurt answered.

"This is not good," Scott muttered.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"Come Jasmine, we'll explain in the base," Kurt said to his daughter, as he, Jasmine and the other X-Men started walking back to the base.

As they left one of the red eyes of the serpent sentinel, started fading into black. Meanwhile in an unknown location, a man sitting on a throne in the shadows was watching the fight between the serpent sentinel and the X-Men from the point of view of the serpent sentinel.

"Finally" he muttered. He then walked of his throne, and began walking towards a room. The doors slid open, to reveal that the room was filled with sentinels of different kind, and different size. "Find the X-Men, and bring them before me," he said. The sentinels flew up in the air, as the roof began to open. The sentinels flew out of the hole, and began to make their way to Antarctica.

**AN: hey it's me gordhanx. I have an anouncemt to make. Due to the number of characters, I'm going to split the ocs into two teams in chapter 6. I hope you like my idea. Also could you possibly send me a list of your ocs friends, enemies and love interest? It will help give me the idea of what they are like. Also this is majorly optional but do any of you know who the shadowy guy is? I'll give you a hint it's an X-men villains (obviously). Anyway thank you for reading and goodbye.**


	4. Assault On The XMen Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the oc's except Nina, Gabriel, Christina, Rebecca Jade aka RJ and Jasmine.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

As the X-men prepared for the coming sentinels, the kids were forced to stay inside. While they were there, Olivia and Alexander tried to apologize to Adrian Da Costa about throwing him. It took a while (15 minutes to be accurate) but they managed to get on good terms.

"Can you see anything?" Cyclops asked Nightcrawler who was looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Nothing yet," Nightcrawler said (I cannot write a German account).

"GUYS, I think I can see something!" Iceman said. "There are sentinels coming this way! And a lot of them".

"This is gonna get ugly," Wolverine said bringing out his claws. Just then a huge army of sentinels started to appear a few meters away from the X-men.

As the flying robots began flying towards the X-Men, suddenly the sky turned black and thunderclouds began forming. From above them, Storm was floating in the air with her arms spread out. Lightning began hitting the sentinels one by one.

Unknown to her, a serpent-like sentinel like the one before appeared from under the water, a fired a small missile from its fin at storm. Cyclops spotted the missile, and fired an optic blast at it. But it was close to Storm, and the explosion sent her flying to the ground where she was knocked unconscious.

"STORM!" Cyclops cried. With her out of the way, the skies turned normal and the sentinels landed safely on the ground. They immediately began attacking the X-men. Cyclops blasted one of them with his optics blasts, which made it lose its balance. Wolverine had Jean Psychically throw him at a sentinel. He went right through the sentinels head, and it malfunctioned and dropped down.

While the X-men and sentinels were fighting each other, the kids were inside watching the fight from a window.

"What are those things?" Lucille asked.

"Dad said it was called a sentinel, some kind of mutant-hunting robot," Jasmine answered.

"I've seen those robots before," Gabriel said.

"Where?" Nina asked.

"I don't know, I just know I've seen them somewhere before," Gabriel said.

"Do you think mom and dad will be ok?" Lily asked her brother Adrian Da Costa.

"Of course they will," He answered.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Logan asked.

"Dad told us to here at all time," Gabriel said.

"But they need our help!" Anna said.

Meanwhile with the X-men, Beast tending to the unconscious storm.

"How is she?" Cyclops asked, while firing an optic beam at a sentinel.

"Not well, I'll get her to the medical bay for furfure treatment," Beast said, as he carried her up on his shoulder, and to the building.

As he entered, all the kids began running towards him, with a look of worry.

"Is she ok?" Alexander asked.

"I don't know, we have to get to the medical bay immediately," he said, as he began running to it the kids following him.

When he got her to the medical bay, he placed Storm down on an operating table. The kids left him alone to do his thing.

"Oh this is all my fault," Nell said quietly.

"Come on Nell, don't look so sad," Clark said.

"Yeah there's no point of crying over mistakes, what's done is done," Christina said.

"Come on guys, we have to help our parents!" RJ said.

"RJ I already said we have to be here, no matter what," Gabriel said.

"Why? Those are our parents, and they could be hurt out there!" Jason said.

"I'm sorry but dad said unnecessary risks to the Team," Gabriel said.

"Yeah, but this is necessary! Your dad could die out there!" Adrian Drake said.

"Come on Gabriel, you know we have to do this," Eliza said.

"*sigh* Fine, you win," Gabriel said.

"Thanks," Jack said. And with that the kids ran out to help the X-men.

Meanwhile with the X-men, they were still fighting the sentinels. Gambit was throwing exploding cards at one, while Jubilee and Magma were attacking another. Iceman was freezing one, which Boom-Boom took out with a few explosive balls.

Cannonball ran and then jet propulsed himself at a sentinel, and took it out. Nightcrawler teleported above one of the sentinels, with X-23 in hand. He let go of X-23, who brought out her feet and hand claws, and stepped them into the head of a sentinel. She then began slicing it, until it fell down.

Just then a sentinel punched Cyclops, and sent him flying several feet away.

"SCOTT!" Jean shouted. Just as the sentinel were about to stomp on Cyclops, Nightcrawler teleported behind him, and then teleported him and Cyclops out of the way.

"Thanks Nightcrawler," Cyclops said as he was teleported back to where he was standing.

"Don't mention it," Nightcrawler said.

"There's too many of them!" Rouge said.

"Don't give up, we have to defeat them!" Cyclops said. He fired an optic blast at a water-type sentinel but it wasn't enough. Just then another optic blast was fires at the exact location where Cyclops fired his optic blast, and the head fell off. Cyclops turned to where the optic blast came from, and saw Gabriel along with the other kids. "I thought I told you stay inside."

"I'm sorry dad, but we had to..." Just then they heard something above them. They all turned to see a red and black dragon-like robot with two giant mechanical wings, a long tail with a metal blade, a long neck and a head with three "eye". The giant flying machine let out a loud shriek.

**Well there's the chapter for you. I know this focused a little more on the original x-men, instead of the new one but I'll make up for it with the next chapter where they fight the Air-Type Sentinel.**


	5. Assault On The XMen Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the oc's except Nina, Gabriel, Christina, Rebecca Jade aka RJ and Jasmine.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

The air-type sentinel's eye glowed red, as it shrieked out loud. "Gabriel, you and the other kids have to get inside now!" Cyclops said.

"No, you need our help," Gabriel said. Before they could argue any worthier, one of the sentinels began charging up its energy beam. Jean saw this, and created a psychic shield around Cyclops and Gabriel to save them from the beam.

Clark grabbed an ace card from his pocket, charged it up and threw it at the sentinel's hand. The place where it had shot the energy beam had blown up. Berserker shot the sentinels with some electric blasts, before Boom-Boom toke it out with some energy bombs.

"Come on dad, this is what you've been training us for. Just let us help you," Gabriel said.

Cyclops sighed: "Fine. If one of you gets hurt it's back inside," Cyclops ordered.

Just then the air-type sentinel opened its mouth, to reveal it had a missile launcher. It fired six small missiles at the kids. Christina shot some firework at a few blowing them up, while her brother Adrian Drake froze up the rest in a thick layer of ice.

Two pairs of torrents appeared on each of its wings, and began firing at the kids. Chelsea created a force field to protect them. A few seconds later she passed out, and the force field began to disappear. The kids ran out of the way from the bullets, with Jack caring his sister with him.

RJ hid behind a rock, and created two lava balls. She then threw them at two of the torrents, and successfully destroyed them. Gabriel shot the air-type sentinel with his optic blasts; it damaged the chest of the sentinel a bit, but not enough.

The air-type sentinel shot a red laser from its tail. Alexander grabbed Eliza and Logan and turned them along with himself Intangible. The laser went right threw them, while the rest of the kids jumped out of the way.

"Hey Adrian, if I teleport you onto that air sentinel do you think you can cut off its tail?" Jasmine asked.

"I guess so," Adrian Da Costa said.

"So do you what me to do it?" Jasmine asked.

"Pass," he said.

"What about you Jose?" Jasmine asked.

"On second thought, I'm in," Adrian Da Costa said.

"Great!" Jasmine said. She grabbed Adrian Da Costa, and teleported above the air-type sentinel. She let go of Adrian and teleported back to the ground. Adrian ran to the tail, and scratched it. It didn't even leave a mark.

"It didn't do a thing!" Adrian Da Costa shouted. Just then normal sentinel flew up towards him, began firing its lasers. Adrian ran to dodge them, until one of the lasers hit something causing it to explode. Adrian Da Costa was knocked on his back, as the sentinel prepared to fire the laser at him. Just then his father Roberto came flying, and grabbed Adrian Da Costa and flew away from the laser.

"Nell, I need you to make a portal on that rock," Jason said to Nelle, pointing to the rock a few feet away from the air-type sentinel.

"You got it," Nell said. She turned blue as she created a portal were Jason was pointing, and then one in a rock nearby. "The entrance to that portal is over there," Nelle said pointing the nearby rock, just as Roberto placed his son Adrian Da Costa on the ground next to the kids. Jason ran towards the nearby rock with great speed, turning red while doing so. He then launched like a rocket right through the portal, and flew out of the other portal a right through the air-type sentinel.

Meanwhile, Anna touched Chelsea's check, a thereby gained her powers. She created several small bombs, and threw them at the portal Jason went through. The bombs reappeared out of the other portal, and exploded when they hit the air-type sentinel. The air-type sentinel flinched at the impact.

Gabriel saw that bits of the air-types sentinel's armor had fallen of, and he could see the inside of the giant flying android. Lily looked a bit nervous. "I have to help them," She said to her brother Jose.

"No you can't, you'll get hurt," He said.

"Guys look," Gabriel said pointing to the inside of the air-type sentinel. "If one of us gets inside that thing, then we might be able to destroy it from the inside."

"I'll do it," Zoey and Nina said in a union.

"All right, you can both do it," Gabriel said. "We'll need a distracting first". Olivia used her telekinesis to lift up some big stone, which she threw at the air-type sentinel and Lucy and Gabriel shot optic blasts at it. They managed to cause some minor damage to it, and the air-type sentinel turned its head towards them.

It fired a laser from its tail at them, and Anna created a force field to protect them. Adrian Drake created a bunch ice steps from the ground, to the air-type sentinel. Zoey and Nina ran up the stairs as fast as they could, until they reached the inside of the sentinel. Nina turned into her fire wolf form, while Zoey made two clones of herself, as the ice stairs fell apart behind them.

The Zoey clones began grabbing pieces of metal from the damaged sentinel and hit stuff with it, while Nina began attacking random parts of the sentinel.

Meanwhile outside, RJ was shooting lava at one of the normal type sentinels, while Lucy and Gabriel were taking out a water-type sentinel with their optic blasts. The water-type sentinel fired several missiles at Lucy, but Jack took them out with his electric balls. The other X-men were busy dealing with sentinels on their own.

Anna was shooting electric blasts at a sentinel destroying it. Another sentinel came up from behind her, and was about to shot her. Jack saw this and yelled "NO!" He then threw several electric balls at the sentinel, causing it to temporarily short out it. Anna turned to see the sentinel behind her, and shot some electric blasts at it, causing it to explode.

Anna turned to Jack and blushed a little, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," Jack replied. "There are still more of those we're that one came from."

Meanwhile inside the air-type sentinel, Nina and Zoey were going on with smashing the inside of the sentinel, when suddenly it began to shake a little.

"I think we're finished her," Zoey said. Nina barked in response as she couldn't talk in wolf form. The two ran back were they came, and jumped out of the sentinel. Nina turned back into a human in midair as Jasmine teleported from behind them, and grabbed them and teleported back to the ground with them.

They all turned to the air-type sentinel, as it began exploding. Finally it exploded, and its parts fell down on the ground. The kids cheered, when suddenly they saw a few more air-type sentinels coming towards them. They also saw many normal sentinels flying towards them, and several water-type sentinels appeared from the water, and began swimming towards the gang.

"Oh boy," Clark said as the group of multi-type sentinels began moving towards them.

**Phew that was a lot of work. Anyway please review and tune in next time for the thrilling conclusion of the Assult On The X-Men parts.**JAck


	6. Assault On The X-Men Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the oc's except Nina, Gabriel, Christina, Rebecca Jade aka RJ and Jasmine.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

"Wow, that's a lot of robots" Adrian Drake pointed out. The kids prepared themselves for battle, as the army of sentinels began moving towards them. There were the normal-types, along with some water-type and air-types.

Gabriel shot an optic blast at a normal-type sentinel, but it didn't do much to damage it. The sentinel then fired several missiles at the x-men, who narrowly evaded them.

And so the fighting resumed. Cyclops, Gabriel and Lucille shot their optic blasts at the water-type sentinels destroying them. Gambit, Berserker, Clark and Anna were fighting some normal-type sentinels. Sunspot, Amara, RJ and a newly recovered Chelsea were trying to fight some air-type sentinels. Everyone was doing their best to defeat the army of sentinels, but they just kept on coming.

"Scott, there's too many of them!" Jean cried.

"Everyone, get inside now!" Cyclops ordered. Everyone nodded, and ran inside the base. When everyone was inside, Wolverine went to a control board and entered a code.

"_Force field activated." _ He looked outside a window, to see the sentinels were held back by an invisible force field that was blocking their path. The sentinels then began to attack the force field. Just then Beast and Storm came walking out of the medical bay.

"Are you alright?" Shadowcat asked Storm.

"I'll be fine Kitty," Storm replied.

"They're still going!" Rouge exclaimed.

"How are we all going to escape?" Lily asked concerned.

"We're not," Cyclops said.

"What?" Gabriel asked shocked.

"Follow me!" Cyclops ordered. He ran out of the room, with the others following him. He ran to a door, which led to several flights of stairs. They all ran down them as fast as they could, until they finally reached a large room with several doors. They entered the farthest door to the right, which led to an empty room which two black jets.

Cyclops turned to his son Gabriel. "Gabriel, you and the rest of your friends will have to get out of here. Logan and Storm will take you somewhere; where you'll be safe form the sentinels."

"What about you?" Gabriel asked.

Cyclops sighed, and decided to tell him the truth. "We're going to have to surrender."

"What? No we have to fight. We can still win!" Gabriel cried.

"Yes, we could still win another day. You kids have to leave," Cyclops ordered.

"You can't be serious!" Adrian Da Costa cried.

"We can't leave anyone behind." Olivia said.

"You're our only chance in a long one," Cyclops said. "You have to go somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive. We'll stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners but we'll all survive this battle."

"Dad don't do this! Escape with us!" Lucille pleaded.

"No, they're after us. If we surrender, then you'll be safe. It'll be ok, it's not forever." he assured her.

"Scott, the force field can't take much more of this!" Wolverine shouted.

"Gabriel, take Jasmine, Clark, RJ, Adrian, Jose, Nina, Eliza, Logan, Chelsea and Lucille and go with Wolverine. The rest will go with Storm. " Cyclops ordered. Gabriel nodded sadly as he hugged his father.

"Won't be apart for too long this time, I promise." Gabriel assured his father. The other kids said their tearful goodbyes to their parents. After that, Gabriel, Jasmine, Clark, RJ, Adrian, Jose, Nina, Eliza, Logan, Chelsea and Lucille went inside one of the jets with Wolverine, while Olivia, Nelle, Alexander, Anna, Christina, Adran, Lily, Jason, Zoey, Jack went inside the other one with Storm.

They all put their seat belts on as Storm/Wolverine prepared the jet for launch. The parents went outside the base, where the sentinels had just breached the force field. Scott held his hands up and said: "We surrender."

As the jets left the station and began to lift up into the air, the kids took one more look at their parents as the sentinels began moving towards them. The planes lifted off, and soared away from the ruins of all they had known. As they flew further away, they saw the birds-eye view of what they had never known. That their peaceful home had been residing in a tropical jungle with dinosaurs, and that was smack-dab in the middle of a snowy wasteland. None of them said anything, all too overcome with thoughts, until, far out. Then they spilt up.

The Jet piloted by Wolverine went to the left, while the one piloted by Storm went to the right.

**AN: Well there you go the beginning of the main plot. Sorry if this chapter isn't much. I hope you like it, and fell free to tell me what you think about the story so far. Just so you know the rest of the chapters will go like this. The next three chapters will follow Wolverine's team, and the three chapters after that will follow Storm's team. This will go on until I've decided when the two teams should reunite. Anyway thanks for reading and goodbye.**


	7. The Grand Breakout Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the oc's except Nina, Gabriel, Christina, Rebecca Jade aka RJ and Jasmine.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

Gabriel and the rest of the first team watched, as the other jet with their siblings and friends flew away from them. Gabriel sighed. Lucille (who sat next to him) noticed him, and leaned closer to him. "Gab, are you alright?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm not. We just saw our parents getting captured by giant robots," Gabriel answered rather harshly.

"You're too angry right now Gab," Lucille tried to reason.

"I hope I'm not the only one," Gabriel said with venom in his voice. "Logan, we are those robots going?"

"I don't know, but it can't be anywhere good," Logan answered.

"If we go back, we might just..." Gabriel began.

"Forget it runt, we're not going back" Wolverine interrupted.

"Why not? Don't you care about their lives?" Gabriel shouted causing most of the crew to jump on their seats.

"I do, but there were too many for us to fight and you're still barely ready to fight them all," Wolverine answered.

"Gabriel, calm down. This much anger is bad for the skin, you'll totally break out." Jasmine tried reasoning.

"Calm down? If one of us had been captured, our parents would've turned thus robot into dust by now!" Gabriel said.

"Gabriel, please. We're not in any condition to fight the sentinels yet. Please just be patient, for us," Lucille pleaded.

"Fine," Gabriel growled, and turn away from his sister. Lucille looked disappointed, and sighed.

"We are we going?" Clark asked.

"Canada, thought it might be a safe place to lay low for a while," Logan answered as he flew the jet. While they were flying, they saw a large base that looked a little like a prison.

"What's that?" Adrian asked pointing to the base.

"That's an MRD jail house, were they keep the mutants they've captured" Logan said in anger.

"Who are the MRD?" Nina asked.

"The MRD short for mutant response division is a mutant-hunting group that kidnaps mutants and put them special prisons," Wolverine answered.

"That's horrible," RJ proclaimed.

"Why would anyone do something like that?" Eliza asked.

"They say it's for the better of humanity, that the most dangerous mutants should be lock up," Logan responded. Just then an explosion came in front of Logan. Suddenly, several more where heard outside.

"We're under attack!" Jasmine screamed.

"No those were warning shots," Logan exclaimed.

"Unidentified craft, this area is off limits. We'll escort you to a landing site; do not attempt to get away," A pilot on a MRD jet next to the X-jet said through the radio. Logan flew the plane upwards, causing the kids to get a little plane sick. We he stopped he was below the MRD jet. He pressed a button on the control pad, and fired a small missile at MRD jet damaging it and forcing it to land.

Just then a pair of MRD jets came from above the X-jet, and fired machine gun bullets at it severely damaging it. With no choice Logan was forced to land the X-jet. When they got out, they were greeted by a squad of 20 MRD soldiers holding machine guns. Logan and the kids looked angry and like they were about to attack.

Just then the one in the middle, who was leading the attack noticed Logan's appearance. "I know who you are. You're the mutant Wolverine."

"How do you know that bub?" Logan asked, bringing out his claws.

"Bolivar Trask told us all about you. I suggest you and your friends surrender now," The man ordered.

"Forget it bub, you go tell Trask to jump off a cliff," Logan growl.

"Very well then, you brought upon yourself. Fire!" The man ordered. The solders aimed their guns at Logan and the kids.

"As you wish," A female voice said. And just then four of the guards were hit by pink fireballs, which knocked them on the ground. The soldiers along with Logan and the kids turned to the left to see a 15 year old girl with silver eyes, long waist length blond hair, sun kissed skin and wearing a pink latex suit with high heels and half mask, was standing there with a pink fireball in her hand.

"Get her!" the leader ordered, and the MRD solders turned and began firing at her. The girl used some gymnastic abilities and get out of the way of fire. While they were distracted, Logan ran towards one of the soldiers, sliced his gun and head budded him. The soldier fell to the ground and the others turned towards him.

The kids deciding to be useful began to assist Logan. Gabriel used his optic blast to take out three of them, Jasmine teleported behind one of them and punched him in the gut and then the face, Clark charged up 4 of his ace cards and threw them at four soldiers, RJ threw a lava ball at a soldier's gun melting it just when Logan knocked him out with a one clawed hand, Adrian froze two of them in ice, Jose turned into his werewolf form at took a soldier out, while Nina turned into her fire wolf form and jumped on one of the soldiers pining him to the ground, Eliza and Logan made 2 clones of themselves and they each toke out a soldier, Chelsea shot an electric blast at a soldier, Lucille used her telekinesis to throw two of the soldiers back and the unknown girl threw a pink fireball at another soldier.

The leader reached for a walkie-talkie and said: "This sergeant Cole, we need back up!"

"Come on, follow me," the unknown girl shouted and Logan along with the kids began walking towards her. Just then 3 MRD vans began driving towards them.'

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review of what you think. Chapter ideas are more than welcome.**


	8. The Grand Breakout Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the oc's except Nina, Gabriel, Christina, Rebecca Jade aka RJ and Jasmine.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

"Come on," The unknown girl shouted as they ran away from the MRD vans. Just then Gabriel stopped running and turned towards the vans.

"Runt! What do you think you're doing?" Wolverine asked frustrated. Gabriel didn't answer. Instead he narrowed his, which began glowing red. Then a large red beam of optic blasts shot out, a hit the van in the middle. All of the people onboard it, quickly got out of the van and ran away, before the van exploded.

The MRD soldiers quickly exited the van and ran away from the mutants, before Gabriel shot the vans with his optic blasts causing them to explode. He then turned, and ran back to the group who had shocked looks on their faces.

"Come on; let's move before more of them show up!" the unknown girl called. Everyone else then followed her, until they finally made it to a small cave. Before Gabriel could enter, Wolverine stopped him. He grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders, and made him look into his eyes.

"What the hell, where you think!?" Logan practically shouted.

"Making sure we weren't followed," Gabriel responded.

"Those people could have been killed!"

"And so what?! You told us what they were doing; they deserved everything that was coming to them!"

"That's not what being an x-man is about,"

"Who said I ever wanted to be one?" Gabriel shouted, getting free from Wolverine's hold.

"Hey are you guys coming or not?" the unknown girl called from inside the cave. Gabriel walked away from Wolverine and into the cave. Wolverine went inside soon after. Everyone was now gathered around a campfire, with the unknown girl sitting a few feet away from everyone.

"Alright, it's time for some answers. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Wolverine asked in a gruff voice.

"The name's Neody and I am here to break some mutants from that MRD prison," Neody explained. As she said this she turned to Logan, Jose and Adrian and gave them a nice smile with made them blush. "I saw you guys were in trouble back there, and thought you could use my help."

"Thanks, we appreciate it," Adrian said with a cocky smile, earning an angry look from RJ.

"No problem. But just so you know, you owe me one," Neody exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm saying that you guys, are gonna help me break out the mutants," Neody told them.

"What! But there are thousands of MRD soldiers in there," Lucille exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, but if we joined forces with each other they won't stand a chance," Neody said determent.

"But we..." Clark began.

"Are in," Gabriel finished with a scowl on his face.

"Awesome, we begin the attack in half an hour. But first tell me your powers, I want to know exactly what I've got," Neody told them. Lucille grabbed Gabriel's hand and pulled him outside the cave.

Once they were outside, Lucille let go of Gabriel's hand and asked him: "Gab are you sure you shouldn't think, about what you're doing before you have us teaming up with Neody?"

"No, she said she needed help freeing the mutants, and I'm just helping out," Gabriel told her.

"Your sister has a point there Gabriel," Wolverine said, who was now outside the cave. "Not that I don't want to free them mutants, but the prison is filled to the brim with MRD soldiers."

"And so what? We can take them out, just like we did in the simulations," Gabriel snapped.

"Those were animals not people! I know what you're going through, but taking out those MRDs won't bring your parents back!" Wolverine growled.

"Maybe not, but it will let the MRD know who they are dealing with," Gabriel growled back as he walked inside the cave.

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" Wolverine shouted. Gabriel ignored him, and just kept walking.

**Half an hour later**

The group was gathered just a few feet away from the MRD prison, behind a bunch of trees and bushes. Outside the opening there were several MRD soldiers standing guard. "Alright Neody, what's the plan?" RJ asked nervous.

"First we're gonna need a distraction," She said as she turned to the group. "Clark, Nina, and Chelsea will go to the other side of the prison, and take out a few guards. This will alert the other guards guarding the prison, and focus on you three. Then while no one's looking, RJ will burn down the wall in front of us and we enter. We take out the guards, and then force one of them to open the prison cells and free all the mutants."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Gabriel asked.

"Most definitely. Now Nina, Clark, Chelsea you know what to do," Neody monitored.

"We're on it," Chelsea said as the three of them sneaked towards the back of the prison. While the three of them were doing their part of the plan, Wolverine took this time to try and reason with Gabriel one last time.

"Listen Gabriel..." Wolverine began.

Gabriel turned to him with an annoyed look and asked: "What do you want this time?"

"Look Gabriel, I know you've been stressed lately. I know you must be having a hard time, but just don't go doing something your parents wouldn't do. I mean they would only sink that low is it was absolutely necessary. If you kill those people, it will make you no better than them. I know that's hard to believe, but being a mutant is hard. So please, don't do something your parents would disapprove off," Wolverine told him calmly.

Gabriel sighed: "I'll do my best." Just then a loud noise was heard from the other side of the prison, and all the guards quickly ran towards the source of the sound.

"That's our signal!" Neody shouted as the group ran towards the prison.

**AN: Am I getting Wolverine in character? It's been a while since I last saw an X-Men Evolution episode. Anyway I hope you like this new chapter, and until the next time: Merry Christmas and a Happy New **Year**.**


	9. The Grand Breakout Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the ocs except Nina, Gabriel, Christina, Rebecca Jade aka RJ and Jasmine.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

The sound of bullets rushed through the air, and the group ran towards a wall. RJ shot a large blast of lava, witch burned right through the wall. It all seemed to going fine and good, but as soon as they got inside the prison, MRD soldiers surrounded them.

"Alright, all of you get down on the ground now!" One of them shouted.

"I'm afraid, we're going to say no bub!" Wolverine growled, as he brought out his claws.

"Fire!" The man shouted, and the soldiers immediately began to open fire. The group just barely managed to evade the bullets. Jasmine teleported to a MRD Soldier, and pulled the gun from his hands. Adrian froze the solider, along with three others. Neody unleashed a giant wave of pink fire, which burned several MRD Soldiers. Adrian quickly put out the fire with his ice.

Jose (In his werewolf form) leapt on top on one of the soldiers, and punched him in the face knocking him out. Eliza and Logan clapped their hands, and suddenly four duplicates emerged. Using what little hand-to-hand combat they knew, they fought out the MRD. And Lucille used her telekinesis to throw a soldier into a group of MRDs.

As she was doing this, she failed to notice that an MRD soldier was pointing his gun at her. Gabriel noticed this however, and shot a powerful beam of optic blasts at him knocking him to a wall. Wolverine punched a soldier in the face, must likely breaking his nose. He then ran towards a soldier, and sliced right through his gun with his claws before roundhouse kicking him.

From a watchtower just above the prison, sergeant Cole from earlier was looking through a window at the madness. He turned to the warden, who was monitoring the situation along with him. "Warden, my men won't be able to hold them off forever!"

"Of curse not, we just need to distract them long enough. Get your men and continue the assault. I'm going to call Bolivar Trask, and request for some sentinels to help us out here," The warden commanded.

"Yes sir," Cole answered obediently. He ran down the tower, and grabbed his walkie-talkie and shouted: "All soldiers return to base. Repeat return to base!"

Gabriel sent an MRD soldier flying to a wall, with his optic blasts, when more soldiers ran inside the prison from the giant hole in the wall, that RJ had burned through.

Just as the soldiers were about to fire their guns, a glowing ace card was sent flying towards the ground in front of them. As the card hit the ground, it exploded sending the soldiers flying away.

"What was that?" one of the soldiers shouted before three energy bombs, exploded behind him and the rest of the soldiers, and sent them flying away. The group turned to where the card and energy bombs had came from, and saw Nina, Clark and Chelsea.

"Mind if we join in?" Nina asked.

"My pleasure," Neody replied smirking, before throwing pink fire disc at a soldier, knocking him to the ground. Clark powered up more ace cards, as Chelsea powered up some electric blasts and Nina turned into her fire wolf form.

The warden was watching in horror, as these mutants were beating his soldiers. Just then, the door to the watchtower flew open and Wolverine stepped through with his claws still out. "Alright listen up bub, you can either end this peacefully and let all the prisoners go, or I'm going to have to get violent," He growled intimidatingly.

The warden pulled a gun from the table next to him, and fired at Wolverine. Wolverine dodged, and sliced the gun in half with his claws. He didn't notice that Cole was aiming a bazooka right at the watchtower intending to kill him. Gabriel noticed this, and with great anger he shouted: "NO!" He fired a beam of optic blasts at Cole, which knocked him away and made his shot the bazooka at another wall, which exploded when the missile hit it.

As Gabriel ran towards him, he grabbed on of the guns the soldiers had dropped. He walked towards Cole who was still unconscious, and aimed the gun at him. "I'm gonna make sure, you never harm a living soul again!" Gabriel growled with venom in his voice.

"Gabriel no! Mom and dad wouldn't want this!" Lucille shouted.

"Do it Gabriel, you know he's just going to keep doing this if you let him go," Neody argued.

"Killing that man, won't solve anything! You know that Gabriel!" Lucille argued back.

"Gabriel, this man deserves to die! All humans do, for what they've done to us!" Neody countered.

"No one deserves to die Gabriel. No matter how evil they are, their still human beings. You have to know this is wrong Gabriel. If you kill him, you'll be no more different from him," She could have stopped there, but Lucille decided to keep on.

You know mom and dad wouldn't want this. If we'd been captured, they would as angry as you are yes, but they wouldn't kill them. Please, don't sink this low Gabriel; you know there are good humans out there! Please, don't," Lucille pegged with grief.

Lucille's words seemed to work. Gabriel began to lower the gun, before finally throwing it away. Lucille smiled, at this. "You made the right choice kid," Wolverine told Gabriel. He was walking towards the group, with the warden in his grip. He then dropped the warden to the ground.

"Now mister warden, I think its time let the people leave," Neody told the warden, with a pink fireball in hand.

**(Later in the control room)**

Most of the whole gang, and the warden were in the control room. Lucille and Jasmine were by cells, ready to escort the mutants out of the prison. All of the cell doors were force fields, however there was one door at the end of the room that was bigger than the others.

The warden finished the typing the code, and the force field cells opened. Mutants ran out of their cells, and followed Jasmine and Lucille out of the prison.

"Thanks for the help warden," Neody said, before she judo chopped him in the neck, leaving everyone else shocked.

"What did you do to him?" Nina asked as she crouched down to see if the warden was ok.

"Just knocked him out. He'll be back up in no time," Neody replied, before she ran out of the control room. The others followed her soon after.

"Where are you going?" Wolverine asked.

"To get, what I came for," Neody replied as she went through the metal door. She kept running down the room, until she stopped. In front of her where three giant gun-like objects, that were fire blue beams. The three beams had apparently merged, and formed some kind of force field-like bubble. And there was a person inside it.

Neody walked towards the control panel that was controlling the beams and threw a pink fireball at it. The beams instantly stopped, and the bubble disappeared, causing the person who was inside of it to fall to the ground. But as the person began rising up, the gun-like objects that had created the force field, suddenly began ripping off the wall and shattering to pieces.

"Who is that?" Gabriel asked in shock.

Wolverine growled and clenched his fists. "Magneto." All of the x-men children got shocked when they heard this. They had been told a few stories, about their parent's battles with Magneto, and here he was.

"Yes, and it's good to see you again Logan," Magneto responded as got on his feet. Wolverine let out a battle cry, and leapt at Magneto with his claws out. Magneto simply raised his hand, and Wolverine froze in midair. He then waved his hand, and Wolverine was sent flying to a wall.

"Wolverine!" Jasmine shouted in concern, before teleporting to Wolverine. "Are you ok?"

"Of curse I am" Wolverine huffed as he got back up.

"Thank you, for the rescue Neody," Magneto thanked Neody. He was wearing his usual costume, minus the cape and helmet. Wolverine growled as Neody was towards Magneto.

"You were with Magneto the whole time!" Wolverine growled in anger.

"Of curse I am. He is the leader of the mutant kind," Neody responded. This made Wolverine growl even louder. Magneto then finally noticed, the rest of the group.

"Who are you?" Magneto asked curious.

"That's none of your concern," Wolverine growled, before Magneto sent him flying back to the wall.

"Quite the contrary, I the same right to know as anyone. But you don't have to tell me..." Magneto began, but then paused as he examined the group closer. "...I have a feeling I already know."

"Hey Magneto, I don't think now's the best time. There might be more MRD soldiers coming and..." Neody began, before Magneto held up his hand silencing her. He then turned to the group.

"Today you have all seen, exactly the horrors man has wroth. Join me, and together we can rid the world of humanity, and create a new perfect paradise for all mutant kind," Magneto offered kindly.

"They'll never join you!" Wolverine shouted in anger.

"That's not up for you, to decide," Magneto told him.

The group seemed hesitate to join Magneto at first, before Gabriel spoke. "We'll never join the likes of you. Some humans may be cruel, but that doesn't mean that the whole race needs to suffer. There are good humans out there, with families and loved ones that don't deserve to die. We'll make sure you never harm them," He told him determined, the others soon agreed.

"You allegiance is not really necessary, the offer was merely a courtesy. Soon all mutant kind, will be free," Magneto responded confidently. Then used his powers, to rip off a big piece of the wall and lower it to the ground. He and Neody stepped on it, and Magneto used it to fly the two of them out of the prison.

"Should we follow them?" Jack asked.

"They'll be back, we'll get them then," Wolverine said as he got up. "Come on, let's get to Canada."

The group followed him back to the X-Jet. As they were walking, Lucille ran up to Gabriel and whispered: "Hey Gabriel, thanks for not letting your anger get the better of you, and not joining Magneto. You did the right thing." Gabriel simply nodded, and the two continued to walk back to the X-Jet in silence.

**Well everybody I'm back! Sorry I didn't upload this chapter during January, I was distracted. But now that I'm back on track, expect to see more of XMTSG.**


End file.
